Distractions
by deathbybunny
Summary: Fate is trying to study for her finals but Nanoha would rather she paid more attention to her.


**AN**: It's one shot time folks! After finishing Science Plus Magic Equals Children, I felt like there was something missing. So I'm going to start up a new story soon and judging from your responses from the poll I set up, most of you would like to see me write that Untitled NanoFate story. Thus I'm beginning to get something going for that one. In the meantime, I'm still working on everything else. So enjoy this story for now.

**Warning**: Implied sexy times.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I continue to own nothing related to Nanoha.

**Distractions**

"Fate-chan~ Let's take a break."

Fate could feel her eyebrow beginning to twitch. Her perfect day of studying had been jeopardized by this beautiful creature. Just how had they gotten to this point?

**-1 hour earlier-**

Her girlfriend had been interrupting their study session far too often on this day. She didn't mind when it happened the first time. It had been a very valid reason. Nanoha was having trouble with one of the problems on her homework. Fate was more than willing to help her out. It's why they were studying together to begin with. The blonde happily halted her work and moved beside her girlfriend to see how she could help. It didn't take long to explain to her how to solve the problem. Nanoha had been so happy with her help that she placed a lingering kiss on the blonde's cheek. Fate did everything in her power to resist the urge to make the kissing last longer.

This was a study session after all, not a make-out session. There would be other times for that sort of thing.

With great reluctance, she'd gone to her side of the table and continued to do her work. Five minutes later, Nanoha interrupted their study session again.

"Fate-chan?"

"Yes? Are you having another problem?"

"Something like that."

Fate looked up from her book, prompting the auburn haired girl to go on.

"Isn't it a bit hot in here Fate-chan?"

Nanoha then proceeded to unbutton her shirt. Fate felt her mouth go dry. Her eyes were immediately drawn to her girlfriend's slim fingers as they worked to get the first two buttons out of their holds. Fate gulped as more of Nanoha's flawless skin was revealed for her eyes to roam over. Her eyes glanced back at the fingers working on the buttons. They'd stopped just above Nanoha's breasts, although that still left Fate a clear view of what was just beyond that one button. Her mind was quickly falling into the gutter. She had to do something to gain control again.

"I-I'll turn on the A/C!"

Fate quickly stood up and went to fiddle with the air's control. Although this wasn't her first time turning on the machine, she was having a much more difficult time with it since her mind was still trying to function properly again. She cursed her hormones. Ever since she and Nanoha had finally become intimate, she'd found her thoughts drifting more and more towards things that would be considered perverted. She'd talked to Lindy about her dilemma but her adoptive mother laughed and reassured her it wasn't a bad thing. They were in a relationship after all; it was not uncommon for the parties involved to have these feelings of lust for each other. Thus, Fate's mind was somewhat put at ease but it didn't mean it made things any easier.

She'd still find herself sometimes staring innocently at Nanoha during class or walking around campus when her mind would suddenly conjure up images of one of the many nights with Nanoha naked, her hair spread out under her, body slick with sweat and her cute flushed cheeks…Fate smacked herself. Her mind wasn't suppose to be sinking further into the gutter! If this went on, she'd never get to study for her test!

"_I think I need to re-think Nanoha and I studying together like this…"_

Fate returned to her seat with her cheeks still flushed from the thoughts she'd just had. She picked up her book again but decided to glance Nanoha's way before continuing to read. She didn't know whether she should feel lucky or damned that Nanoha had not bothered to button her shirt back up. She quickly averted her eyes back to the page she was reading. It didn't take long for Nanoha to once again interrupt her studying.

"Are you feeling okay Fate-chan?"

"What makes you thin…"

Her words were cut off when Nanoha reached over the table to feel Fate's forehead.

"You seem a bit…flushed." Nanoha's voice sounded a bit huskier than it had been a few seconds ago. It caused Fate's face to redden further. It didn't help that she now also had a very pleasant view down Nanoha's shirt. In that moment, she was convinced Nanoha was doing this on purpose.

"I-I'm fine!"

"Hmm? Fate-chan doesn't look fine. Her cheeks are rather red."

Nanoha's hand left her forehead and instead cupped her cheek, rubbing her thumb against the flushed skin. Fate pulled away and stood up again.

"I'm getting something to drink! I'll be right back!"

Fate hurried out of her room. It had definitely gotten hotter.

She made it to her kitchen grabbed the first thing she could from the fridge. Pouring the cold orange juice into a glass, she downed the drink in two gulps. She'd been more parched than she'd expected. Taking a few calming breathes; she tried to figure out why Nanoha was suddenly trying to seduce her. She'd normally have absolutely no problem with giving in to what Nanoha wanted, but lately she'd been busy trying to get ready for finals that she hadn't been spending as much time with her girlfriend as she usually did. Perhaps Nanoha was feeling frustrated that she was being ignored?

"_But she knows how important this is! She should be studying too!"_

There was no helping her situation however. Nanoha obviously wanted sex, therefore, there was only one solution to her problem. With a firm resolution, she walked back into her room. It's not like her solution was a bad thing after all. It had been awhile and she'd be a fool to complain that her girlfriend wanted to have sex with her. Although this would be a hindrance to her studies, she could always pick up where she left off later.

"_I just got to make sure this doesn't become a habit."_

Fate was sure her grades would go down the drain if she wasn't careful. She opened her door only to stop dead in her tracks. Nanoha was laid out on her bed, skirt riding up dangerously high.

"Fate-chan~ Let's take a break."

**-Present-**

Thus we are brought back to the present. Fate was still standing in the doorway gawking at her girlfriend. Nanoha smirked at her lovely blonde's reaction. Sure a week might not have seemed like a long time, but it felt like an eternity since Fate had touched her. She cursed the fact that finals were so close. Because of that, Fate had been spending all her time studying. Nanoha admired how much of a hard worker her girlfriend was when it came to her studies but that was getting in the way of her fun! They were still young and this was the time to be enjoying their youthful time together!

She would get what she wanted from her lovely blonde. All she needed was one final push.

Nanoha smiled seductively at Fate. "See something you like, Fate?"

In a blink of an eye, Fate was hovering over Nanoha. One hand held Nanoha's wrist over her head while the other held her up.

"That was a dirty trick you used." Fate's gaze didn't falter as they gazed into Nanoha's cobalt blue eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean, Fate."

No one knew that Fate had one weakness when it came to her girlfriend. She could probably withstand hours of seduction but the moment Nanoha dropped the 'chan' in her name, she became putty in the auburn haired girls hands. Something about the way Nanoha said her name caused a switch to flip inside her. Nanoha liked to playfully refer to this as her "horny" button.

"I think you know what I mean, Nanoha." Fate lowered herself to Nanoha's slender neck. "You've been a bad girl, keeping me from doing my work."

Nanoha shivered as Fate's hot breathe tickled her skin. Fate's lips brushed against the auburn haired girls throat oh so very slowly.

"F-Fate didn't seem to mind the free show."

Fate grinned. "I think I need to teach Nanoha a _special_ lesson."

"Ah!" Nanoha could do nothing as Fate began to "teach" her special lesson.

**-The Next Day-**

"Umm, Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is everyone here?"

Fate looked up from her work and looked at everyone in her room. Hayate had stopped eating whatever snack was on the table and looked at Nanoha with a slightly insulted pout. Arisa pretty much had the same expression but she seemed angrier about it. Suzuka on the other hand, sipped some tea, enjoying being in the company of her friends.

"Eh~ What are you saying Nanoha-chan?" Hayate then grinned. "Are we preventing you from having fun with your Fate-chan?"

Both girls blushed because of how dead on her assumption was.

"Ah ha!" Arisa exclaimed. "I knew it was fishy that Fate-chan invited us over! You two are just a bunch of pervs!"

"T-That's not true!" Fate tried to defend herself. "I mean, we haven't studied together in awhile and I thought…"

Suzuka chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed Fate-chan. Its perfectly normal for you and Nanoha to have frequent sexual..."

"Suzuka!" Fate and Arisa screamed. Scandalized that sweet, innocent, Suzuka would say those words.

"Hahaha! Looks like you'll have to reign in your libido for now Nanoha-chan~" Hayate taunted.

Nanoha sighed as she laid her head on the table, so much for her plan to continue to have passionate sex with her blonde goddess.

**AN**: I hope you enjoyed this other random one shot from me. Have a safe St. Patrick's day!


End file.
